What We Looked Forward
by chitchats
Summary: The newbie was determined to help other members get what they wanted.


They won.

They actually won. Rory couldn't believe his – or their – luck when the judges announce New Directions as a Regionals champion this year. They won over The Warblers and The Golden Goblets. He hugged a brunette cheerio – from Trouble Tones – who stood next to him and she kissed his cheek in return. Well he hugged everyone, and he even managed to get a peck on the cheek from Santana.

Everything was perfect. Nothing would make his day worse, except when he heard that Quinn was in accident on her way to Finn and Rachel's wedding. He cursed himself for that. He always knew his good luck wasn't going to last for a long time. One minute he was feeling amazing because of their champion title, and the minute after he felt awful because they couldn't see Quinn for hours after rushing to the hospital.

After hours Mr. Schuester eventually asked them to go home. At first they insisted to stay in the hospital until they heard any news from the doctor, but Mr. Schuester said that they should at least went home, changed their clothes, and got some rest before coming back to hospital. Yes, they were still in their bride's maids and groom's men dresses and suits, and it was late already. Santana, Mercedes, Puck, and surprisingly Mike – who were actually best friends with Quinn since their second grade – decided to stay. While Mercedes, Santana, and Puck were pacing across the hallway every now and then, Mike was just sitting there, comforting Judy Fabray and telling her that Quinn was strong enough to get through this.

Everyone other than that four was heading home. Sugar was picked by his father, who made sure he got every administration under control before leaving. Mr. Schuester drove Tina and Artie home. Sam took the duty to take Finn and Rachel because Rachel was hysterical and Finn got several panic attacks before. Kurt and Blaine were in the car, not knowing what to say to both of them.

Brittany and he were the last. He hugged Mercedes and Santana then patted Puck's back before asked Mike to call them if they got any news. Brittany was in a mess, so he took her car key making sure they got home safely. Brittany said she wanted to go to bed early because she was exhausted. But he was in a full mode on. He couldn't sleep; the feeling in his chest was bursting out.

Then he spotted a jar on his bedside table. That peanut butter jar Mr. Schue got for him. He smiled weakly remembering the time when New Directions sat around in auditorium to talk about what they wanted in their lives. He knew his wish was the first one that had been accomplished. He was looking forward to win Regionals, and they did. He didn't know what was he thinking, but he reached a piece of paper from his table and wrote down everyone's wishes. He knew one thing, New Directions were his family and he would do anything to make sure that everyone got what they wanted.

* * *

The next morning, he got up early. Simply, he couldn't sleep in a condition like that. He checked on Brittany who still slept with puffy eyes because of her sobbing the day before. He didn't want to interrupt her sleep, so he went back to his room and took his phone.

**Hey, are you awake? – R-Flanagan**

A few seconds later he got an answer.

**Yeah. Is everything okay, Rory? Is Britt fine? – Tina**

**Yes, she's still sleeping. Can you help me, Tina? – R-Flanagan**

**Of course. What is it? – Tina**

**Can you go to Santana's and Mercedes' house to take their clothes for change? I will go to Puck's and Mike's as well. And can you pick me up at Puck's or Mike's then we can go to the hospital together? – R-Flanagan**

**Sure do, Rors. But I'll pick you at the diner near Mike's house, we should buy them food. – Tina**

**Great. See you in an hour, Tina. – R-Flanagan**

He soon took a shower and got ready to go to Puckerman's resident. He made sure to greet Brittany's parents and told them where he would be just in case Brittany asked. Puckerman's resident was only a few blocks away from Pierce's so it only took a few minutes for him to get there. Hannah Puckerman was packing cookies for Puck when came, so he offered if he could bring them to Puck. She smiled and had him to sit in the living room while she took a pair of jeans and a shirt for Puck. He hugged her goodbye before heading to Chang's.

Julia Chang and Michael Chang Sr. were sitting in their porch when he came. Julia rushed to him whispering his name before he even managed to reach their driveway; she told him that Tina had called her telling that he would come to collect Mike's clothes. Michael Chang Sr. asked him if he already heard any news from the hospital but he shook his head no. He could see that the Changs and the Fabrays had a really good relationship to each other, so he promised them that he would make Mike call them after they knew any news or he would call them himself. They smiled and hugged him, didn't forget mentioning to tell Judy they said hi.

He saw Tina was standing back to her car and waved to him. She apparently had bought breakfast sets for everyone in the hospital and for themselves. About fifteen minutes later, they were already in the hospital and both knew that they were feeling really awful when they saw their friends' faces.

Mercedes was pacing in front of the receptionist table barefoot. Mike was trying to sleep on the chair, his sleeves' shirt was rolled to elbows and his tie was loose. But the most awful thing was that Puck was sitting on the floor, only in his pants suit and inner shirt, sobbing to Santana who hugged him. Santana herself looked like a wreck. Mercedes said that Puck lose it an hour ago. Tina came to sit next to Mike and asked him to eat. Mike shook his head and he realized that Mike was being the strong one in the hallway, especially after Puck's broke down.

A few minutes later, everyone was out. They changed their clothes and Tina brought Judy to get some food, so he decided to wait and sit on the waiting room. It was bad timing though, because suddenly a man with white coat came out from Quinn's room. He recognized him as Santana's father.

"Mr. Flanagan? Where is everybody?" Thank God Santana's father remembered him. He didn't even know what to say if the man didn't call him first.

"They are changing their clothes and Tina's taking them to get some food, sir."

He stood and brought himself closer to Alejandro Lopez. "Mr. Lopez, how is Quinn?"

"Look, kid, I don't want to lie. She isn't in her best condition, and I will tell you everything if Judy is here too, okay?"

Rory just nodded sadly. This might be not bad news, he said to himself. He looked up to Alejandro, wanting to say something but the doctor cut him, "You can see her through the glass of her room, we are moving her now."

He motioned Rory to follow him to the next room. He could see many medical instruments were attached to the blonde. He was so close to tear himself but instead he talked back to Alejandro. "Thank you, Mr. Lopez, I'll tell the nurse to tell you if they are back here."

Alejandro Lopez nodded and got back to the operation room, giving Rory time to think. He was really sad that Quinn got into accident, he was sad that Finn and Rachel had to cancel their wedding day, he was sad seeing Puck broke down, he was really sad to see Brittany hold her tears while she was sleeping, and he was sad that he knew nothing about Quinn's condition. He pulled out a paper from his pocket and read the list. As he read, he was more determined to make those happen, no matter what.

Rory Flanagan might be a newbie to New Directions, but an Irish protected their own. So he would.


End file.
